1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for use with tractors and the like making it possible to both "water" ballast and inflate the tire tubes of the wheels of the tractors as well as to air inflate them and to adjust the pressure of these tires tubes during operation of the tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Pat. No. 2,379,975, in the name of Emile Bobard and Bobard Jeune S. A., proposes a device which is applicable to tire tubes which are ballasted up to 100% with water and which allows for a high tractor which goes over the material being worked to couple and to uncouple from work devices by deflation and inflation of the tubes of its wheels.
Even though this equipment allows for the adjustment during use of the inflation pressure, ballasting and deballasting requires immobilization of the tractor, which is obviously a drawback to its utility.
French Pat. No. 1,484,734 proposes tubed tires weighted, at least partially, by "water inflation" under an adjustable pressure during use.
French Pat. No. 928,790 proposes water inflating pneumatic tires under a pressure conferring to these tires a rigidity which is similar to that of a normal tire. This pressure is adjustable so as to allow for normal pneumatic elasticity.
However, the tires of such wheels which are used to equip devices such as road repair machinery are adapted to withstand forces which cannot be compared to those which are applied to the tubes of normal tractors and the proposed inflation with up to 100% water cannot be achieved with such machinery except in theory because the pressure adjustment means equipping these devices and machines do not allow for more than 75% filling of the tubes with the liquid.